


Obsession

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy! Calum, Bad Boy! Michael, Grinding, Kissing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Make Outs, Overstimulation, Smut, Toys, boy on boy, luke and ash are brothers, read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton were brothers and they would have obsessions. Weather it be bands boys sex or food. Anything really if they were obsessed they wanted it. They met Michael and Calum and they were willing deal with all their obsessions whatever they may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing

Luke huffed as he sat on his bed next to his brother staring up at the ceiling. They needed to get there soon or they were going to go crazy. Maybe even insane. The two just needed to feel their lips on theirs. So badly it was starting to hurt both boys shaking hands constantly moving and fidgeting on the bed. They looked at each other seeing the desire in the others eyes. They rolled over grabbing their phones looking at the screens. Nothing. They were about to text them when they heard the roar of motorcycles the itch in their veins calming a little as they heard them get closer. 

 

"Fucking finally." Luke muttered rolling off the bed Ashton close behind.

 

Ashton nodded his agreement following Luke downstairs into the living room. They both stood there eyes trained on the door as they heard the heavy click of boots on the ground and the jingle of chains on pants. Michael and Calum stumbled through the door looking up and seeing the two boys eyes filled with desire and lust. 

 

"What is it love?" Michael asked walking over and pulling Luke in close.

 

"Ash what is it babe?" Calum voiced getting closer to his boyfriend.

 

Luke moved in closer kissing Michael fiercely threading his fingers into his hair and sighing happily into his mouth. Calum nodded as he glanced at the pair pulling Ashton to his chest pecking his lips first before starting a proper kiss moving his lips against Ashton's in a practiced dance making the boy in his arms wrap his neck smiling into the kiss. Michael had Luke pressed up against the wall one of his legs hitched up to his hip the other on the ground.

 

Calum had Ashton pressed against the couch cushions with a leg slotted between his one arm supporting him while the other held onto the curly haired boys hip. He swiped his tongue across the seam of the older boy's full lips greedily licking into his mouth rubbing his leg in soft circles against his growing erection. Ashton moaned into the kiss pulling Calum down closer to his body wanting to feel him pressed against him as a solid weight. 

 

The two bad boys continued to kiss their boyfriends enjoying the all consuming pleasure from pleasing the two boys and feeling their lips covering theirs dancing to an unheard rhythm tongues twisting around each other as lips were bitten. They pulled back breathing heavily lips swollen and the desire for kisses slowly dying down as they pulled them back in for more enjoying each addictive kiss even more that the last feeling the itch fade and like their skin was on fire body burning with passion and need for the kisses. They arched into the waiting lips willingly tangling tongues and threading fingers into hair and just soaking in each other smiling softly. 

 

Luke pulled away panting as the feeling of need and desire slowly left his body but he still held Michael close enjoying the heat and the comfort the other boy brought him. Ashton did the same to Calum every so often leaning up and kissing him as his body calmed under his kiss and touch. 


	2. Kidnap

Michael and Calum smiled devilishly as they watched Luke and Ashton walking down the street. They turned to each other nodding as they slunk back into the shadows.

*Flashback*

Michael and Calum carefully walked up the stairs trying to surprise their boyfriends. They stopped as they heard the hushed voices. Creeping closer they stayed quiet listening closely.

“I have another obsession Ash, but I don’t think they would do it.”

“Me too. Like I really just want them to blindfold us-”

“Kinda like kidnap right?”

“Exactly.” Ashton giggled.

“Then they gag us and fuck us!” they giggled in unison.

Calum and Michael looked at each other with wide eyes their cocks twitching in their pants.

*Flashback over*

They stopped the car a little ahead of them smiling as they didn’t notice. As they walked by the doors they opened them snatching the two boys and blindfolding them. Calum handed Michael a gag as he secured one on Ashton. They had stopped struggling and the two boys laid them on the back seat then got in the front. They grinned as they drove to a house they rented for the night hearing the boys moving in the back.

Luke blushed as he felt himself get hard as they were driven wherever there were going. He heard Ashton moan softly as he rut against the seat. Luke slowly moved his body so he was with his clothed dick pressing against the cushion cursing at the friction. The van stopped and the two boys stilled waiting for the next move. Michael and Calum carefully maneuvered them into the house smiling as they writhed in their grasp.

They stood the boys in a room with a desk a bed and a dresser. Michael led Luke over to the desk bending him at the waist smiling as he watched the blonde comply hearing his breath hitch, Calum laid Ashton on the bed un tying his wrists and tying them again in front of him nodding at his work.The two boys dicks twitched in their pants as the “kidnappers” slowly worked off their pants off along with shirts.

Michael placed the heel of his hand at the base of Luke’s spine slowly sliding his hand up to between his shoulder blades watching the shudder wrack through Luke’s body. The blonde jerked forward a bit as his boxers were removed hands spreading his cheeks. A wet warm tongue swiped across his entrance watching the muscle flutter underneath the attention. Luke moaned pushing his body back for more silently begging for the tingling sensation again whining when it was given to him. Michael grinned slapping his arse gently before smirking again and nipping along the rim and his thighs.

Across the room Calum removed Ashton’s boxers and his lips were wrapped around the head of his cock sucking softly and humming. The curly haired boy moaned trying to roll his hips up into the tight warmth that Calum’s mouth was. He let out a loud groan around the gag as Calum flicked his tongue across the slit and slowly working down inch by inch till his nose touched the older boy’s stomach. Ashton moaned fists clenching in his restraints eyes squeezing shut making his already black world darker.

Luke gasped as Michael worked down his legs then back up fingers dancing over his skin and teasing his sensitive spots. His lips pressed up his spine nipping at the skin smirking at the blooming red marks that would turn purple by morning. Once he made his way to the back of the blonde’s neck his lips traveled to his ear sucking softly on the lobe before moving just below it sucking harshly on the skin. Luke groaned pressing his ass back against Michael’s jeans whining as the fabric moved over his sensitive arse.

Calum and Michael were both surprised by the lack of muffled jumbled words from the two as they teased them. Removing the gags Michael crouched down in front of Luke tilting his head for a kiss. Luke kissed back eagerly wrists wiggling in his restraints. Calum kissed the corners of Ashton’s mouth before giving him a proper kiss that the older boy had already been arching up for.

“Make some noise for me baby. Wanna hear how good I make you feel.” Michael purred at him nuzzling against his jaw.

Luke swallowed thickly before nodding to Michael’s words dying to see lust filled green eyes and swollen red lips against pale skin. Calum had done the same to Ashton getting a shaky “yes Cal” from him. The two boys smiled happily getting up and maneuvering around them touching them every so often as they circled them planning their next move.

Calum was the first to actually make a move as he discarded his pants lifting the lid to a box on the desk next to Luke moving back over Ashton. He pulled his shirt over his head spreading Ashton’s legs running his hands up his thighs enjoying the way they quivered underneath his touch. Kissing up them he popped open the cap the click of the cap making Ashton’s body shudder in anticipation. Calum circled one lubed finger around his hole before pushing in all the way. Ashton’s body pressed back into the mattress as he arched up a breathless moan falling from his lips.

The pale boy shrugged off his jacket pulling off his shirt and sliding off his pants and boxers. Deciding he wanted to feel Luke’s fingers in his hair as he teased him he undid the restraints for the time being turning Luke over onto his back rubbing the pads of his fingers over Luke’s hole. Luke whined pushing down on his fingers trying to get him to put his fingers into his hole. Michael pulled his fingers away chuckling darkly as Luke let out a frustrated noise biting at his lip.

“Please Mikey please” his moan echoed in the quiet room earning a groan from Michael and soft curses from the other two boys.

Calum curled and twisted his finger purposely avoiding Ashton’s prostate wanting to hear the older Aussie beg for pleasure. Ashton groaned bucking his hips and letting out a moan as Calum bit at his thighs adding in another finger. His hips rolled down onto the digits still moaning from feeling stretched but whining wanting more.

“Please Calum please I need it. God more please Cal please more.” he moaned as his head fell to the side.

His hands clenched in the sheets as he arched up when Calum curled his fingers into that fleshy spot rubbing his finger tips over it relentlessly making Ashton writhe on the bed moans falling endlessly from his lips. THe kiwi boy smirked adding another scissoring them inside of his tight hole.

Luke groaned as Michael stretched him open whines falling from his lips as he writhed on the desk his freed hands roaming over his skin pinching his nipples and flattening on his stomach to slide over his skin making him shudder. The older blonde added a third finger pumping them into Luke smirking as his fell back jaw slack cock painfully hard against his stomach. Michael’s dick twitched as he thought about Luke’s velvety tight insides wrapped around his cock.

Calum placed his hands on Ashton’s hips as he pushed into his tight heat groaning and bracing himself above Ashton looking down as his face twisting into pleasure a loud moan echoing through the room. He sat for a moment panting heavily before gripping the sheets in his fists and pulling out to the tip slamming back into the older boy. Ashton gasped arching up pushing himself farther down onto Calum’s cock moaning as the tip rubbed against his prostate. The kiwi boy ground his hips on that spot just letting Ashton feel him press against his sweet spot.

Michael’s lips sucked at his sweet spot below his ear as his fingers teased his sweet spot between his legs making his squeeze his eyes shut fingers tangled in blonde hair. Michael took this time to slowly push into the younger blonde boy pressing harder against his perineum making him see white. His legs fell open wider groaning as Michael pounded into him fingers tightening in his hair tugging harshly at his hair as he was fucked moans tumbling from his lips. Michael moved his lips across his skin until he was properly kissing him.

Both Michael and Calum groaned as they pounded into the two boys enjoying seeing them fall apart and writhe on their cocks whining and begging for more. Luke arched up wrapping a hand around his aching cock pumping furiously as did Ashton. They let out little ah’s and oh’s as they were pushed closer to the edge before tumbling over and painting their stomachs white clenching impossibly tight around the two boys. They moaned cumming deeply inside them filling them with cum.

**  
Pulling out they removed the blindfolds and untied wrists gently cleaning them as they recovered gently panting now. Ashton and Luke curled up to each other making the other two aww. They cleaned up sleeping. . .  until round two.**


End file.
